By Your Side
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Cece realizes she still has feelings for Schmidt and turns to Jess for help. She tells her to call off her arranged marriage to Shivrang and tell Schmidt how she feels. Will she? I'm bad at summaries, but its better than it sounds. Schmece but some Ness. Rated T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first New Girl fic so bare with me. I'm catching up on season 2 because I have no access to FOX on my television or online as I'm not a US citizen. Its Schmece but will have some Ness in it. Sorry if its OOC, I apologize in advance. Rated T for mild language later on.

Jess reached over for her phone, which was playing her familiar ringtone, Groovy Kind Of Love. She looked at the Caller ID, seeing the name Cece flashing at the top of the screen. She unlocked it and answered, greeting her with a chirpy "hello". Cece wasn't as enthusiastic though, probably as it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"Jess, I need to see you. Like, now." She grumbled sleepily, obvious irritation in her voice. Jess straightened up in her seat, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear. There was an awkward silence for a moment until a noise came from another part of the house.

"Wait, Cece. Somebody must be awake. Nick? Schmidt? Winston?" She called out, walking into the hall.

"Jessica? Oh, dear Lord, shh! Nicholas and Winston are asleep. Do you want some..." Schmidt stopped talking for a moment, noticing the phone. "Are you on the phone?" He mouthed, and she nodded, turning her back.

"Sorry 'bout that Cece, Schmidt just woke up." Jess apologized, only for Schmidt to come leaping at her, grabbing the phone from her.

"Cecelia, hello beautiful angel." He said into the receiver, earning a really weird look from Jess. She tried to retrieve it, but he held it up above his head where Jess couldn't reach it.

"Schmidt, give the phone back to Jess. Give it back right now." Cece demanded, sighing deeply. There was a faint voice in the background and then some rustling. Then, the voice became more clear to Schmidt.

"Shivrang, go back to bed. Its just Schmidt messing around." There was a grunt from who appeared to be Shivrang.

"Him? I don't even see why you hang around with him. He's...well, he's a bit of a _loser_, isn't he?" He put emphasis on the word loser, making Schmidt's heart drop. He sank into the sofa, soon letting go of the phone. Jess looked at him, trying to figure it out. She took the phone and started to listen in. There seemed to be some sort of argument going on between Cece and Shivrang.

"No, he's not a loser! I've known him for nearly three years now, and once you get past the douchebag, he's a really sweet guy." Jess figured they were talking about Schmidt, who's head was buried in his hands.

"So, Cece..." Jess interrupted, trying to divert the conversation. "Yeah, sorry. Can you meet me at my place in 20? I know you have that date thing with Nick but I really need to talk to-" Jess cut her off, agreeing automatically. She hung up and then went to comfort Schmidt, who only pushed her away.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get ready for Cece's. Call me if you need anything." She skipped through to her bedroom where she changed from her pyjamas to a sleeveless red dress, black tights and a pair of black flats. She brushed her hair and stuck a stick of gum in her mouth, then placing her glasses on her nose. She tiptoed through to Nick's room and wrote him a note saying: 'Going to Cece's, might be later for our date. Sorry if I am but I will make it there. Love, Jess xx'. She put it on his bedside table and then exited the loft, running down the stairs to her car. The drive there took around ten minutes, leaving her with a few moments to spare.

"Cece?" She said as she pressed the number 46 on the intercom. A moment later, a long beep came from it and she pushed open the door, then walking as fast as she could up the stairs. Jess banged loudly on the door, being greeted by Shivrang, who was doing up his tie.

"Oh, hello Jess. Cece's in there." Jess sent him a look that could burn and pushed past him and into the apartment, where Cece was sitting on her laptop, a small smile on her face. Jess crept towards her, making sure not to make a noise and she looked from behind her. She figured she was planning the wedding or emailing her mom and dad or something but she was so wrong. She was looking through a file labelled 'Me and Schmidt', which was filled with pictures and videos they had taken. On the screen there was a picture of them all. Winston was standing at the very end, his hands being used as a protective shield for his face. Nick had his turtle face on and was shooting a death glare at Jess, who was grinning widely at the camera but also staring at Nick. At the other side of Nick were Cece and Schmidt, holding hands and staring into each others eyes. They were mucking around, Cece's lips planted on Schmidt's cheek, Schmidt's other cheek bright red.

"You keep all of this stuff?" Cece closed the window quicker than you could say hi. Her head snapped around and she sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't deny it, because Jess had been her best friend since childhood and she could see through her lies.

"Yep. That's actually what I wanted to talk about..." She closed the lid of her laptop and placed it on the other end of the sofa, and motioned for Jess to come and sit beside her. She obeyed, waiting for Cece to keep talking.

"I think I still have feelings for Schmidt." She mumbled, making Jess' eyes widen. She squealed and jumped up and down, much to Cece's dismay.

"No, no squealing, Jess! Its not good, alright? I'm getting married next week, and I can't even trust Schmidt! Not any more. Not after he broke my...broke my..." She didn't continue, as tears were threatening to spill.

"Your heart?" Jess asked, and Cece nodded in response. Jess pulled her in for a hug, resting her head on Cece's shoulder. Cece didn't say a thing, she just silently cried into her best friends shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry I made you wait so long days for this update, I really am. I've had absolutely no inspiration, but today I decided I'd update this and try update TOW Chandler and Rachel. On another note, I believe prompts are when you suggest something for me to write about and I do it, so leave prompts in the reviews please! They can be for any shows such as HIMYM, Friends, TBBT, NG, Scrubs, Victorious, Hollyoaks and pretty much any Disney show.**

Schmidt was in the bathroom, looking for his hair chutney. After half an hour, he shouted to his roommates.

"Nick, Winston, Jess! Get in here. Where is my hair chut-aney? You know what happens if I lose my chut-aney." He asked as his roommates gathered around him.

"$10 in the jar." Winston automatically replied.

He rummaged around in his pocket and handed it to Winston, who stuffed it into his own pocket. "Hey, Schmidt, can I talk to you?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure."

Jess hooked onto his arm and dragged him through to her bedroom. "Hey." She said, sitting down on the bed.

"What's up?"

"So, have you heard from Cece lately?"

"Nope. And to be honest, Jess, I don't think I want to. I mean, she's great. She's funny, kind, ballsy. She's...perfect. But that's just it. I can't think that way about her. She's getting married on Friday and she's...she's one of my best friends. Plus, I fucked it up. I just- I can't do it, okay? I just _can't._"

"Oh. Maybe I should talk to Nick about this, then. Yeah, that's...that's a good idea."

"Yeah, maybe."

Jess ran through to her boyfriends room and explained everything to him.

"Cece wants Schmidt back?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I did _not _see that one coming." He mumbled to himself.

"Me neither."

"So, does Schmidt know?"

"No. That's the thing. I need you to ask how strong his feelings for her are, okay?"

"No way!" He protested.

"I am not afraid to withold sex, Nicholas."

"_Fine!" _He moaned.

"You'd think I'd asked you to kill someone, for God's sake."

"I'd rather do that, to be honest."

"How bad could it be?"

-xxx-

Nick knocked on his best friends door, holding his breath. "Come in." Came the familiar voice.

Untwisting the doorknob, he gave Schmidt an awkward smile. "Hey, dude."

"Hey, s'up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, um, weird question. How strong are your feelings for Cece?" Nick tried to slip it into the conversation casually, but failed.

"I-I don't wanna talk about Cece."

"You have to."

"I don't."

"You do."

"_Why? _Why do I have to talk about the fact that every time I see her with him, it hurts? Why do I have to talk about the fact that I wanna rip him to shreds? Why do we have to talk about the fact that I hate that he hasn't lifted a finger to get her and I've been working my ass off for 3 years? I'm fucking sick of talking, Nick!"

"O-okay."


End file.
